


同居三十题

by fffffffffish



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffffffffish/pseuds/fffffffffish
Summary: 内🐟某中年夫夫日常
Relationships: 郭京飞/李光洁
Kudos: 2





	1. 相拥入眠

李光洁落地的时候将近零点，虹桥仍旧是灯火通明的热闹模样。  
年关将近，他愈发忙得脚不沾地。活动结束的比预想的早，他改签了当天的飞机，没想到误点到这个时候。  
他太累了，飞机上就睡得昏天黑地，回家车上更是靠着窗户缝放进来的一点冷风强打精神，等到站在门口掏钥匙的时候整个人都恍惚了。  
一开门就涌出一股暖风干燥的味道，窗帘拉得严实，他迷迷瞪瞪的往摸黑进来差点被拖鞋绊一跤，扶着墙站住之后反倒清醒了，他轻手轻脚的把行李箱拎进来，转身关门，小腿碰到一片热乎乎毛茸茸的东西。  
“我回来啦。”李光洁伸手揉揉郭大爷的猫儿子，笑声嘀咕，“你是不是又胖了？”  
他脱了鞋又担心拖鞋走路声音大，只穿着袜子往卧室走，胖猫扭着屁股跟着李光洁钻进卧室，自觉地跳上床。  
郭京飞是被踩醒的——那只胖猫一屁股坐在他脸上。  
他半夜睡得五迷三道，睁眼一看床边戳着个大黑影，裹着被子当场厥过去。  
“卧槽谁呀！？”  
“你爸爸！”  
李光洁换了睡衣，光着脚去卫生间洗漱。  
“提前回来也不说一声。”郭京飞长出一口气倒回被子里，忽然翻身坐起来嚷嚷，“诶诶，你穿鞋，回头感冒了！”  
“知道啦，郭大妈！”  
没等郭京飞重新睡过去，李光洁就带着一身湿淋淋水汽挤进被窝，他打了个哆嗦，彻底醒过来，瞥见对方眼下一圈暗色，伸手把对方圈进怀里。李光洁也没客气，拍开挡在中间的胖猫，头埋在郭京飞颈窝里，冰凉的爪子顺着对方敞开的衣领就往里伸。  
“诶呦，挺主动……啊！”郭京飞抓住他的手，拼命往后缩，“你手怎么这么凉！”  
“外面下雪了，你不知道啊。”李光洁抽回手，闭着眼哼了一声，“天天不出门在家窝着养膘呢。”  
“啧，本事了你，怎么和爸爸说话呢。”  
郭京飞嘴上说着，还是认命的拉住对方冰凉的指尖，拢在掌心捂热。李光洁似乎真的倦极了，呼吸很快平缓下来。  
“睡着了？”  
“唔。”  
李光洁正处于陷入睡眠的边缘，一点响动又挣扎着醒过来，半眯着眼，把脑袋挪回自己的枕头上，又迷迷糊糊的抬手去按郭京飞的肩膀，嘟嘟囔囔，“是不是把你胳膊压麻了？”  
——这个人怎么这么可爱。  
“嗯，麻了。”郭京飞顺杆就爬，“你给我揉揉呗。”  
李光洁也不睁眼，继续有一下没一下的按他胳膊，麻酥酥的感觉像是按在郭京飞心上，于是想逗逗他。  
“李光洁，你认真一点。”郭京飞捏着对方的下巴晃晃，开始卖惨，“诶诶，眼睛都不睁什么服务态度啊，我胳膊都被你压麻了。”  
积压太久的疲惫涌上来就一发不可收拾，李光洁此时困得眼睛只剩一条缝，鼻音浓重，吐字含混，自带撒娇既视感。  
“你干嘛啊。”  
“你这两天想我没有？”  
“啊？”  
郭京飞眨眨眼，窗帘缝隙透进来的一点灯光，可能真的是因为落了雪，一点反光特别亮，映得他的眼睛也亮晶晶的，然后亮晶晶的眼睛就弯成月牙，眼角仰起好看的纹路。  
“我挺想你的。”他说情话从来不红脸，“真的，特别特别想我的光洁小朋友。”  
“郭京飞。”  
“嗯？”  
“闭嘴。”李光洁终于忍无可忍的把整张脸埋进枕头里，只有通红的耳朵尖暴露在空气里，黏糊糊的声音闷闷的，“睡觉！”  
“诶诶，这么睡会做噩梦……”  
郭京飞把人从枕头里挖出来，亲了亲，再把已经捂得暖烘烘的人搂回怀里。  
胖猫又从床脚攀了上来，霸占一个枕头，逼着自己的两个主人去分享另一个，然后甩甩尾巴，邀功似的咪咪叫，蜷成一团。  
窗外纷纷的雪花落下来。


	2. 一同外出（购物）逛菜市场

工作告一段落，笼罩黄浦江半个月的阴雨也跟着消散，他们罕见有这样清闲又舒服的周末时光。  
尽管被嘲笑为老年人作息，李光洁仍旧早早把自己收拾妥当，帮半睡不醒的郭京飞抓了两把头发，精神百倍出发去早市。  
“郭大爷，身体不行了啊。”  
李光洁坐进驾驶室，调侃歪在副驾驶半死不活的郭京飞。  
“还行吧。”郭京飞慢悠悠的斜了驾驶座上的人一眼，装腔作势，“主要还是腰好。”  
“……”  
“诶，我身体行不行你不知道吗？”  
“别，不想知道。”  
下车之前，郭京飞从兜里摸出俩口罩，一人一个，一身潮牌的只露一双眼睛的俩大爷就顺理成章的混进早市的抢菜大爷大妈之中。  
郭京飞觉得什么机场模仿yy都弱爆了，他俩要是被狗仔拍到绝对能炸翻微博。  
不仅仅是柜门压不住的问题。  
走在前面的是愣把黑色休闲长风衣穿出正装范的李大爷，他嘴里念念叨叨不知道是在回忆食材还是抱怨肉价，一手拎着新鲜的排骨牛肉，二斤虾在袋子里蹦跶，一手不忘牵着裹着军绿外套顶着一头乱毛神游的郭大爷。  
他想不通，雷佳音来家里吃个饭就这么兴奋？  
不过一在摊子前站定，郭大爷就如同按下电源一样精神起来。  
用李大爷的话说，郭京飞这人虽然懒，毛病多，嘴巴毒，关键时候还是很靠得住的。  
李光洁听着郭京飞用上海话飞快的讨价还价，一顿吐沫横飞唇枪舌剑，又斩获了一兜子青菜和胡萝卜。  
等到买苦瓜的时候郭大爷终于不乐意了。  
李大爷只好自己蹲在那挑挑拣拣，郭大爷揣着手捣乱，什么这根有疤太丑那根不新鲜，最后顶着卖菜大妈“这人是不是来挑事”的目光付了钱。  
“太苦了我不吃。”  
“你不吃，雷子吃。”李大爷目不斜视，“我要证明我不只会做烩面。”  
“你哪来那么多人设。”郭大爷翻了个白眼，“这么多菜咱们仨吃的完吗？”  
“我下周没什么事，你不是要走了吗，多给你做几顿好的。”  
郭京飞心说，之前还真没看出来李光洁是这种宜室宜家的类型，可是这话怎么听着怪怪的。  
“出了国就吃不到了。”  
郭京飞这才反应过来，自己马上要去参加电影节，他向来吃不惯西餐那套东西。  
离别的那点愁绪忽然涌上来。  
啧，矫情。  
满载而归的时候阳光已经把晨雾驱散，李大爷走在前面，手里拎得满满当当，手机响起来的时候他只好转过来求助郭大爷。  
“雷佳音还好意思打电话——”  
郭京飞按下免提，大碴子味就搜搜往外冒。  
“洁哥，咱中午吃啥啊，我哥你说我可快到了昂！烩面可不行啊，我要吃排骨！红烧鱼！猪肉炖粉条！”  
“吃吃吃，我要不炖了你算了。”  
“老郭你干嘛呀~”  
“洁哥，你听见没，他欺负我。”  
“就欺负你个大脑袋怎么地！”  
“郭京飞！你说你是不是更年期？！”  
“雷大头……”  
李光洁跟不上他俩你来我往的，把手机留给郭京飞和雷佳音斗嘴，自己继续往前走。  
不一会，郭大爷就从后面追上来，“我想吃烩面！”  
“……啊？”  
李光洁心说这俩认识整我吧，就当初讽刺我只会做烩面的时候挺团结的。  
“就是想吃了！”  
“行行，明天做~”  
凑活过呗，还能离咋地。


	3. 半夜一起看恐怖电影

郭京飞差点被门里传来的一嗓子哀嚎吓死，钥匙飞了半米，也顾不上捡，扑上去咣咣拍门。  
“儿子！儿子！别怕，爸爸来救你！！！”  
一阵叮里咣当之后，李光洁冲出来开门，抱着猫数落他。  
“大半夜瞎嚷嚷什么！”  
“李光洁！你说我儿子不是你儿子啊？！下这么狠得手你怎么……”  
郭京飞痛心疾首，话说到一半被猫怼在脸上，李光洁把猫塞进郭京飞怀里，“我虐待它？你自己垫垫它都胖了多少了？！”  
“刚才那一嗓子怎么回事？我都听见了！”  
“……”  
李光洁深知郭京飞戏精体质越搭理越来劲，于是转身趿拉着拖鞋往客厅走，郭京飞跟在后面，握着猫爪子拍他，“诶，你是不是又不小心踩我们尾巴啦？”  
没人搭理，郭京飞只好低头怀里一脸不耐烦地猫说话，“不过我们不生气，可大度啦，是不是？让妈妈道歉就好。”  
“我是你爸爸！”  
李光洁甩给他一个白眼，便宜儿子很给面子的喵了一声。  
郭京飞低头继续哄猫，“行，咱们尊老爱幼，不和爷爷计较，好不好呀~”  
屋里没开灯，只有投影仪莹莹发光。  
刚同居的时候，他们把房子从头到脚彻底折腾了一遍，其实也没什么，无非是空间重新做了分割，整出一大块地方放置新的猫爬架。两个大老爷们也没什么多余的东西，添了简单的家具外，装潢线条都是简约风，唯一有点设计的地方是餐桌上方特别留了一面白墙——方便李老师架设投影仪研究摄影艺术——不过现在这部投影仪似乎并没有发挥预想之中的作用。  
李光洁按下播放键半分钟，郭京飞嗷一嗓子从沙发上窜起来。  
“我艹你他妈整天看得什么玩意儿。”  
“恐怖片啊。”  
李光洁一脸你是不是傻，说完目光重新转回画面上，似乎完全沉浸在剧情中不想说话。  
上一次看恐怖片已经是猴年马月的事情，年轻的时候不是没有租廉价碟片或是在盗版网站看过《午夜凶铃》《德州电锯杀人狂》之类的经典作品，只是如今郭京飞回忆不起任何细节，毕竟已经过了迷恋被肾上腺素支配的感觉的年纪。  
也不知道是李光洁从哪找的劣质美式恐怖片，连字幕也没有，除了血呼刺啦恶心人之外剧情一塌糊涂，郭京飞看着画面发了会呆，回神的时候疯女人正举着斧子噼里啪啦肢解自己的丈夫。  
——真他妈的刺激。  
李光洁怕他看不懂剧情似的，还在一边解释，“这男的把她骗回来，关家里生孩子，还要逼迫协助他虐待那些绑架回来的妓女，最后疯了。”  
郭京飞用手肘怼李光洁，“大半夜的你看恐怖片干嘛。”  
“等你啊。”  
“……”  
郭京飞眨巴眨巴眼，从来没觉得这倒着写他都认识的俩字这么难懂。  
电影里的疯女人还在砍，嘴里嚷嚷着的英文翻来覆去就那么几句，大概就是我恨你你不回家你抛弃我。  
气氛一度十分诡异，郭京飞想象力开始如脱缰野马般发散。  
“……等我啊？”  
“对啊。”  
郭京飞一愣神，撸猫的手上力气没了轻重，猫嗷呜一声窜出去，钻进李光洁怀里拱来拱去，扒着衣服他前襟往上爬，从远离郭京飞的那侧肩膀冒出头，一脸委屈巴巴。  
“啧，亲爹还不如我这个后爸。”李光洁托着猫屁股顺毛，一边学郭京飞的口气，一边用眼睛斜他，“害怕啦？”  
“不是，你别跟抱孩子似的抱猫。”  
“啧，事儿多。”  
最后十分钟结尾已经没有什么悬念，郭京飞打第一个呵欠的时候，李光洁就很有默契的按下暂停键，一手关电源，一手搂着猫，猫脸卡在他线条分明的小臂上，身子弹簧似的被拉得老长。  
“诶呦宝贝儿，你可得少吃点，减减肥。”李光洁把猫放回地上，捶捶腰，“等赶上你亲爹，爸爸就抱不动你了。”  
郭京飞琢磨着，李光洁是不是趁自己不在家的时候偷摸锤炼了语言的艺术，整天跟只猫这儿骚话连天的。  
“你大半夜带我儿子看什么乱七八糟的。”  
“提神醒脑。”  
“老年人要早睡早起懂不懂，褶子多得以后特写都不给你。”  
“……我就不该等你。”  
李光洁再怎么骚话连篇也说不过他郭京飞。


	4. 一方的起床气

李光洁是被胖猫磨爪子的声音吵醒的，他揉揉眼睛，阳光已经填满了大半房间。  
他拍拍另半边床的被子，“老郭起床咯。”  
被子团动了动，冒出一个乱成鸡窝的发顶，“别，我倒时差……”  
“倒时差才要按时起床啊。”李光洁动手掀被子，郭京飞翻身压着被角，凭借体重占据优势。  
“扯坏了！”  
也不知道是不是真有轻微的刺啦一声，李光洁立刻松了手。郭京飞顺势打了两个滚，彻底把双人被裹成一个筒。  
“我要睡觉。”  
才反应过来自己被骗的李光洁踹了毛毛虫的屁股一脚，起床洗漱去了。

郭京飞昨天才从电影节回来，整个人累得像脱了层皮。李光洁去机场接人的时候差点没当场笑喷——身上瘦了一圈，脸肿大了一圈，本来也不太尖的下巴没了，苹果肌也不像之前那么明显，就算是帽子口罩严严实实捂得剩下眼睛，也看得出当真是肿成了猪憋蛋。  
想起这个，李光洁又心疼又想笑，要不说他郭京飞本事啊，别看奖没拿到，愣是靠着单口相声上热搜，将革命乐观主义精神发挥到极致。  
更搞笑的是，郭京飞那几天说什么不和他视频，搞得李光洁只能追星似的在无数采访转播饭拍里找他，结果这家伙转脸就录了个“猪憋蛋”抢占热搜。  
在从机场回家的路上，终于换郭京飞被调侃，“哈哈哈你在我这儿哪来那么重偶像包袱。”  
即使上了车也不肯摘帽子口罩的流量爱豆幽幽瞥了李光洁一眼，“还不是怕你飘了。”  
“哈哈哈我能飘哪去。”李光洁心情好也不和他争，“老郭，放心就算你变丑了，我还是很爱你的。”  
——演完悍城也不知道是不是入戏太深骚得没边。

李光洁看了看表又溜达回卧室，郭京飞又打起了小呼噜。  
他推推被子筒，换来几声有气无力的哼哼，也只能好声好气的哄，“咱们中午是不是约了人谈剧本，起来先吃点东西，一会儿赶不上啦。”  
“你烦不烦……”  
“诶诶，昨天谁让我叫他起床的。”  
“……再五分钟。”  
五分钟之后，一条冰凉的湿毛巾啪叽糊在脸上，郭京飞感觉自己像是被人按在地上摩擦，还是水泥地面。  
“你谋杀亲夫啊。”  
“五分钟到了。”  
和平谈判失败，只好武力镇压。  
李光洁莫得感情的给郭京飞擦了脸，顺手掀了被子，拉窗帘开窗转身回来，床上空了，浴室里传来哗啦啦的水声。  
郭京飞顶着毛巾走出浴室的时候，房间里飘散着好闻的味道。李光洁从厨房端着粥出来，腰上围着他们上次买酱油还是料酒时赠的廉价围裙，粉红色的大荷叶边随着动作一飘一飘。他差点被脚下绕来绕去的猫绊一跤，也不生气，甩开大长腿，几步就到了桌边，放下粥回身呼噜猫。  
“别着急，我先喂你爸爸，再喂你昂，乖~”  
——这都是什么糟糕的对话，李光洁你学坏了。  
郭京飞对着眼前的粥愣神五分钟，李光洁撅着屁股从柜子深处摸出袋没开封的猫粮，胖猫恨不得扒着他裤子爬上去，“诶，什么时候买的没过期吧……别，别着急，乖，我先看看啊。”  
“我不想喝粥。”  
郭京飞顶着一脑袋乱毛，天热的时候他剪了头发，现在几撮长长了的不听话的支棱着，搭配倒时差加睡眠不足的布满血丝的眼睛，一眼看过去当真是受了天大委屈的架势。  
李光洁照顾好猫，回头正撞上郭京飞幽怨的小眼神——他眼睛生的好看，眼角挑出一点上扬的线条，现在熬得发红，感冒剩下的鼻音还没好，仿佛下一秒就能声泪俱下。  
“嘴里一点味儿都没有！”  
“哦哦，那我给你拿点咸菜。”李光洁去开冰箱门，“你刚回来，不能吃太油。”  
郭京飞靠在椅子里，望着天花板，“困，没食欲。”  
“多少吃点，一会出门啦。”  
“累死了，不想动。”  
李光洁看他脸色不好，拧着眉毛认真担心起来，“没事吧，是不是感冒严重了？要不下午先去趟医院？”  
郭京飞幽幽的看了他一眼，“你刚才怎么说的？”  
“啊？”  
“你刚才说先喂我的。”  
说完，郭京飞摊在椅子里放空，大有你不答应我就不起来的架势。  
“……”  
最后，郭京飞愣是就着李光洁的勺子喝了碗粥，期间还指挥后者时不时夹筷子咸菜，吃得津津有味全然没有刚才没食欲的模样。  
郭京飞心情转晴，主动去水池洗碗，  
“老郭，你不再吃点？”  
“没事，看你就饱了。”哗哗的水声都压不住郭京飞话里的满溢出来的欢快，“围裙不错，秀色可餐，以后可以多穿啊~”  
李老师端着碗，一路从脸红到脖子，耳朵尖都烧得发烫。  
“……再担心你我就是狗。”


	5. 帮对方吹头发

李光洁觉得悍城这部戏，最大的挑战就是头发。  
第一个麻烦是梳。  
留惯了短发之后，半长的头发又热又容易扎眼，搞得他时不时要晃一下脑袋，再把遮眼的碎发别到耳朵后面。  
做饭的时候他就无能为力了，只能放下尊严呼唤郭老师。  
“老郭，老郭，你来帮我绑下头发。”  
郭京飞就一脸不耐烦的晃过来，潦草的帮他扎完辫子，开始动手动脚，一顿饭吃到卧室里。  
更绝望的一次是佟丽娅带着孩子来串门，郭京飞陪着小姑娘逗猫，两个家长负责做饭。不等李光洁开口，丫丫主动提出帮他绑头发。  
李光洁主动蹲下一点方便对方操作——到底是女生，手艺好还不疼——可是他还来不及感激之情，就听见后方传来不怀好意的笑声。  
“洁哥，我帮你梳两个小揪揪吧，我扎得可好了，我闺女特别喜欢。”  
“……”  
第二个麻烦是掉。  
从前家里被嫌弃掉毛的是胖猫，现在变成了李光洁。  
每当郭京飞满脸嫌弃的从吸尘器里拎出一团头发丢进垃圾桶，总要忍不住怼他，“啧，别戏还没拍完，你先秃了。”  
每当李光洁早晨费力的梳理打结的头发时，郭京飞飘过的时候总会幸灾乐祸的拍拍他的肩，“老人家你悠着点，再薅就没了。”  
每当他们仨凑在一起喝得五迷三道准备散伙的时候，雷佳音总要迷瞪着浑身上下扑棱一遍，“洁哥这头发也忒长了，别回头我媳妇儿误会了。”  
“……”  
最麻烦的是洗。  
李光洁留惯了短发，洗完之后晃晃脑袋自然风干，除非做造型，吹风机什么的根本用不上。可是现在不行了，湿漉漉的头发贴着脖子难受又容易吹风感冒。他实在不喜欢用吹风机，在耳朵边嗡嗡得又吵又热，吹得人燥得不行。  
郭京飞就责无旁贷的肩负起提醒他吹头发，并在必要时强制执行的责任。  
结果吹头发的习惯没养成，甩头发的恶习倒是改不了了。  
“你他妈别甩了，哪哪都是水！”  
“哦哦，不好意思哈。”  
“你别乱动了。”  
郭京飞拎着吹风机回来的时候，正好看见李光洁乖乖坐在沙发上，脖子上搭着毛巾，抬头朝他笑，眼角微微耷拉着，傻乎乎的，映着水光的眸子里的抱歉和讨好满溢出来。  
——当真是一个眼神过来要命都心甘情愿给。  
脑子里没来由的闪过网上看到的这句话，郭京飞还是拉着脸把坏人扮到底，“过来，我给你吹。”  
知道李光洁不喜欢，风速和温度都没有开到最大，又伸长胳膊保持了一段距离。李光洁头发软，湿了更容易掉，郭京飞不敢用力，纠缠在一起的发尾只能一点点揉开，打散，再吹干。  
“手感倒挺好。”  
“啊？”  
“没事。”  
这么轻手轻脚的吹了一会，手就发酸，郭京飞嘀咕，“比猫还难伺候。”  
吹风机噪音大，李光洁扯着嗓子问他，“你说啥？”  
“没事，夸你帅。”  
郭京飞喊回去，李光洁晃晃脑袋嘚瑟。  
“我知道！”  
关掉吹风机后突然的宁静让人瞬间有点无所适从，被吹风机吓跑的猫溜达回来，踩着李光洁的腿窜上沙发。  
“李光洁小朋友。”  
“嗯？”  
郭京飞伸手摸摸李光洁被热风烘得微微泛红的皮肤，咧了咧嘴。  
“我给你梳个小揪揪吧。”


End file.
